There It Is
by AgentB81
Summary: Izzie and Addison struggle to have a conversation about their feelings for each other. Femslash.


Title: There It Is  
Author: **agentb81**  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing: Izzie/Addison  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is copyrighted and belongs to Shonda Rhimes. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.  
Summary: Fic in response to Passion Perfect Disastrous Dates challenge. Izzie and Addison struggle to have a conversation about their feelings.  
Spoilers: Starts during season 3 of Grey's, and in this fic, there's no references to Denny because in this fic he never existed – sorry!

* * *

"I can't believe how slammed we are." The blonde huffed as she exited the OR, pulling the scrub cap from her head.

"Get used to it Stevens." Addison smirked following the intern, removing her gloves.

"Seriously, that's the fifth baby we've delivered today." Izzie said, turning to her superior.

"And there's a few more scheduled."

"Just what were these people doing nine months ago?" Izzie asked, her hands finding the warm water under the faucet.

"Do you want me to draw a picture?" joked the attending.

"Haaaa, no I get that, it's just that it's Valentine's Day, can't we catch a break?"

"Do you have a date you need to get to Stevens?" Addison asked nonchalantly, secretly interested in the blonde's answer.

"What? Me? No, I just, well, it would just be nice to at least have a coffee."

"I was beginning to think you didn't want to spend your Valentine's Day with me." The neonatal surgeon laughed. Izzie turned once again to the attending, she caught the blue crystal eyes, unsure of the meaning behind the statement, Addison's laughter was saying one thing, but the intern was positive her eyes were telling another story.

"Out of all the other attendings, I'd much rather spend it with you." The blonde stated diplomatically.

Addison narrowed her eyes at the intern's choice of words, "Thanks, I think."

"It's a good thing, trust me." Izzie reassured. "How about you? Any Valentines for you?" the blonde asked curiously. Addison smiled, pleased the blonde had taken an interest in her personal life.

"No," she sighed in response, "Another Valentine's Day spent alone."

"Well, you're not completely alone."

"I guess, but I can't count work as a date." She laughed.

"Have a coffee with me." Izzie said.

"You're just saying that so you get to have a break. I know your game Stevens." Addison laughed.

Izzie smiled, "I think we both deserve a break, come on, what do you say?" she pleaded.

Addison rolled her eyes before responding, "I say it's a date."

* * *

"I like how coffee turned into lunch." Izzie laughed, picking up a slice of pizza.

"Unfortunately, babies were not going to wait until you'd finished your coffee Stevens."

"I guess not, remind me not to have any too soon."

"You don't want kids?"

"I do eventually. You?"

"I really want kids and I feel my time might be running out." Addison said sadly.

"Hmmm." Was Izzie's non-committal response, she was also chewing a mouthful of pizza.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my personal woes."

Izzie hurried chewing her food and swallowed before responding. "Nooo, it's fine, I think maybe you're just trying to rush it and looking at it wrong. Be positive." Offered the intern. She picked up her cup and slurped loudly through the straw.

"Of course sometimes I feel I have a child already." Addison laughed.

Izzie raised an eyebrow, "Then that would make you very old, and you're far from it. And that is actually quite a disturbing thought."

"Me being old?"

"No, me being your child. Ew, no." Izzie tightly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know how to take that." Addison said slowly. She took a forkful of salad and placed it in her mouth.

"I don't mean . . ." Izzie paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, " you would make a great mother, I just, you're hot, I think you're hot, so the thought of you being my mother, well, it's just wrong." Izzie rushed out.

Addison sat staring at Izzie following her revelation. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Ladies . . ." Alex said with a smirk as he sat down.

"Were you invited to sit down Alex?"

"I don't need an invitation Izzie, I know how much you love me." Alex said, pinching a French fry from the blonde's plate, the blonde swatted his hand and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Addison watched the interaction, her head still reeling from Izzie's revelation, yet here she was being playful and flirty with her fellow intern.

"I have to get back, don't be too long Stevens, we have another surgery scheduled." Addison said, rising from her seat.

"But you haven't finished your lunch." Izzie observed.

"I've lost my appetite, I'll see you in the scrub room in fifteen minutes, and don't be late Stevens." Addison said before leaving.

"Look what you've done." Izzie snapped at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked innocently.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Alex." Izzie said as she joined Addison at the basin.

"What are you sorry for? You looked like you were having fun." Addison said, starring into the OR.

"That wasn't fun." Izzie stated, "that was annoyance. He won't leave me alone, he thinks I like him."

"You don't like him?" Addison asked, looking at Izzie for the first time.

"No. That bridge was burnt a long time ago." She said simply, sincerity portrayed through her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"It was?" Dr Montgomery was usually so sure of herself, confident and poised. This was different to how Izzie had ever encountered the neonatal surgeon and frowned with confusion.

"Yeah." She said, almost disbelieving. "Dr Montgomery? Are you alright?" Izzie asked with concern.

Addison offered a smile, "I'm fine, it's a long day."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Izzie with a sigh.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery?" Izzie questioned. When she received no answer she tried again. "Dr Montgomery?"

"Yes Stevens?" Addison sighed, looking up from her notes.

"Are you ok?

"That's not the first time you've asked me that today Stevens." Addison stated.

"This is true. But you didn't answer my question." Izzie remarked. Addison put down her pen and turned to face the incessant blonde who was stood beside her at the nurses station. "I'm concerned." She shrugged.

"Why are you concerned Stevens?" the redhead spat, a hand on her hip, her eyes penetrating the blonde from over the top of her black rimmed glasses.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Izzie, you haven't done anything wrong." Addison raised her voice. Izzie frowned, it was rare Dr Montgomery would use her first name, particularly at work, and even on the few social occasions they had been out, Addison had usually called her Stevens. To hear otherwise was somewhat foreign to the intern.

"What? What is it? You're pulling that face and that face is not good a face, you only pull that face when you're confused or sometimes disbelieving, so why are you pulling that face?" Addison blurted, her eyes narrowed.

"You know my faces?" Izzie asked, further confusion reigning. Addison winced, she knew she had revealed too much. She removed the glasses from her face and placed them in the pocket of her lab coat, she looked up and released a big breath. The redhead returned her attention to the young intern, she looked her in the eye before speaking.

"I've noticed how you react to certain things." She offered weakly.

"Riiiiiiight." Izzie replied, expecting the attending to elaborate. Addison glanced over both shoulders before continuing.

"I notice a lot about you Izzie." She confessed. Izzie stood for a moment, mouth agape before deciding to speak.

"I . . . ."

"There she is, my Valentine." Mark Sloane sneaked up behind Addison and snaked an arm around her waist before planting a kiss on her cheek. With his free hand he presented the redhead with a card. Addison in shock didn't respond until she was presented with a painful look in the brown eyes before her. She pushed at Sloane's arm, trying to release his grip.

"Mark, get off . . . Izzie, Izzie!" she called as the blonde turned and hurried down the hallway.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted the way I did." Izzie offered, her voice low. Addison placed a coffee before her. "It's none of my business."

"There's nothing going on between Mark and I. How was it you put it? That bridge was . . ."

"Burnt a long time ago." Izzie completed and smiled. "It still doesn't give me the right to react the way I did."

"Why did you?" Addison asked. She thought she knew, but wanted to hear it from the blonde intern's own lips. Lips, she thought, she looked at Izzie's and subconsciously licked her own, being pulled from her reverie as the blonde began to speak.

"I, I, was jealous." The blonde said, avoiding eye contact with her superior. She picked up the paper cup and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Of me?" Addison asked, "You like Mark?" she said, an tone of disgust in her voice. Izzie's eyes shot up and she frowned. "There." Addison spoke again, pointing at the blonde, "that look, you have that look on your face."

"Seriously? Ew!." Izzie replied. "I'm not jealous of you, I was jealous of _him_."

"Oh," Addison started, "oh," her eyebrows raised, she looked around, "I guess this is the time we get interrupted." She laughed nervously, unsure how to react to the blonde's revelation, even though the attending had played out a similar scenario in her head over and over again before.

"That would be too easy." Izzie replied.

"Too easy?"

"It would put off having to deal with," the blonde waved her hand in the air, "this."

"Dr Stevens, can I speak with you for a moment please?"

"And there it is." Addison sighed in defeat, she stood and turned to their intruder, "She's all yours Dr Bailey." Izzie watched as the redhead walked away.

* * *

"It was a total waste of time." Izzie complained. "She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"It was fate." Addison snarled.

"Me talking to Bailey was fate?" Izzie asked in disbelief.

"No, being interrupted was fate, we can't have a conversation about us without being interrupted." The redhead offered with a frustrated tone.

"Us." Izzie stated. "You know how I feel, but how do I know how you feel?"

"You don't think asking that question is tempting fate?"

"What can I get you ladies?" Joe asked from the other side of the bar.

"I rest my case."

"You're a doctor, not a lawyer, and besides, you're avoiding my question." Izzie stated. "I'll have a beer thanks Joe, Dr Montgomery?"

"Scotch, on the rocks, please Joe." Addison said to the bar tender before turning back to Izzie, "Addison. Call me Addison."

"Ok, Addison, enlighten me." Izzie challenged. Joe placed the drinks on the bar before the women.

"As it's Valentine's Day, as we've danced this dance all day, as we've been interrupted several times already and at the risk of it happening again, I am attracted to you Izzie Stevens."

"Attracted to me?"

"What further clarification do you require Stevens?"

"No, no, that's enough, you speak like an attending." Izzie smiled.

"I am an attending." Addison said, her eyes narrow and dubious.

"I know that." Izzie responded, "Loosen up a little Addie." The blonde winked and took a swig of beer. Addison watched the carefree blonde and smiled. She admired the youthful ways of the intern, she was also sexy as hell, the attending thought and blushed.

"I am loose!" Addison fought back, Izzie raised her eyebrows at the attending's faux pas, "Oh, not loose as in loose that sleeps around, but you know, loose as in, ok, ok, I give up, I'm an uptight old has been." She said, picking up the dark amber liquid and taking a sip.

"Number one," Izzie said taking the glass from the redhead's hands and placing it on the bar, "You are not uptight. Number two," she said, taking one of Addison's hands into her own, "you are not old. Number three," the blonde continued as she moved her lips closer to the redhead, her voice floating across Addison's ear, "I want to take you on a date, today has been a series of disastrous dates and I want one full evening with nothing but you, your company and your attention." She finished, her lips lightly brushing against Addison's before latching on for searing kiss. Addison felt a large weight from her shoulders lift as she deepened the kiss. The attending felt like it was the beginning of a new life for her. Izzie gently pulled away, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Was it worth it?" Izzie asked.

"Was what worth what?" Addison whispered, still breathless from the kiss.

"Was the kiss worth the string of disastrous dates?" the blonde smiled.

"Absolutely." The attending replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day Addison." Izzie smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Izzie." Addison replied, "Here's to many more to come." She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

The end.


End file.
